


Snowball of Glory

by aherdofturtles17



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dwight is Dwight, Dwight is a jerk, F/M, I legitimately watched the episode while writing this, Jim is kinda traumatized, Pam and Jim are a wholesome couple, Pam is her sweet and dorky self, Pam is trying her best, Terrified Jim, The Snowball of Glory!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aherdofturtles17/pseuds/aherdofturtles17
Summary: Dwight challenges Jim to a snowball fight and takes it too far.Basically a re-write of that one episode in season 7 where Dwight and Jim go insane because of snow.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Kudos: 12





	Snowball of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, a re-write of the snowball episode. Jim's okay, don't worry.

Dwight was pissed. He challenged Jim to a snowball fight. Like the idiot he was, Jim said yes.

After a very stupid conference room meeting, Dwight rose from his seat and begun his plan. First he took Nate outside and told him to make snowballs. “How many?” Nate asked, packing his fifth snowball. “One hundred, no. Make it two hundred.” Dwight stated, “Bring them into my office. I’ll set up a cooler.” “Yes sir.” Nate said stupidly. Dwight went back inside to set up his cooler. 

Dwight watched Jim peel the sticky note off his computer. He glanced at it and handed it to Dwight like an idiot. Dwight pulled out his lighter and burned the note. Jim made his look to the camera and turned back to his desk. 

Noon arrived. Dwight had a backpack he’d filled with snowballs on him. Jim walked outside and Dwight had his chance. He threw snowball after snowball. “Stop! Dwight, stop it!” Jim begged, trying his best to shield his face. He hit the ground and Dwight just kept going. Snow was in Jim’s hair, and all over his coat. “Who’s the girl now?” Dwight stood triumphantly over Jim, who looked like has going to cry, terrified out of his mind.

“I uh, don’t know what happened. He just.. Wouldn't stop. Oh. Uhm, my back hurts like hell, and that’s all I wanna say.'' Jim told the camera, puffy-eyed (the idiot had actually cried) and holding a tissue to his nose. Dwight watched him. He could see through the act. Jim was terrified, and bruised. But Dwight had only completed Phase One of his plan. Now for Phase Two.

This wasn't Phase Two, but it was great. From behind, he looked like Jim’s darling wife. But he wasn't. He was Dwight, with a bowl of snowballs resting in his lap. Jim walked past and to his desk when Pam entered from the kitchen. Jim looked back at Dwight, eyes wide and full of fear. Dwight cackled and rose, throwing snowballs as rough as he could. Jim covered his face, “Stop, Dwight!” Dwight just cackled and threw as Jim begged for him to stop. He threw the last snowball and cackled once again as he saw Jim’s face. A look of defeat. A look of humiliation. He looked at his real wife before running for the door and slamming it as he left. Then everyone was mad at Dwight. He didn't care. Jim deserved it.

“I just want it to stop.” Jim said. He’d been hiding in a closet for two hours, and was too scared to leave it. “How do I get it to stop..?” 

“Dwight..?” There was Jim. Dwight reached into his jacket pocket. “Please! Please don't..” Dwight scoffed. “Oh relax, idiot. What?” “I surrender. I surrender, please.” Jim murmured, still looking scared. Dwight rolled his eyes. “I do not accept your surrender.” Dwight stated. “Dwight please. It’s the season of mercy, right Angela?” Jim looked hopeful. “Not for you.” Angela said, walking past him to the copier. Dwight smirked and laughed. 

“Hey Jim, you ready to go home?” Pam asked, her and Jim’s bag slung over her shoulder. “I already got your bag.” “I don't wanna go home.” Jim said, looking down at the floor. “Oh. Come on, Jim. Come on.” She walked him out of the door and to the elevator. Jim pressed the button and the lights flickered for a moment. He cowered. “Oh Jim.. Dwight left already. It’s fine, you’re gonna be fine.” Pan reassured him, intertwining their arms and walking him out. 

They reached the parking lot, Jim clinging to Pam. Empty, except for Jim’s car and a couple of other cars, none being Dwight’s. “Oh thank god.” Jim sighed, relieved. “You alright, Jim?” Pam asked, still concerned for her husband. “I’m alright now. Let’s go home, Cece’s probably wanting us.” The couple got into the car. “Oh shoot. My keys and purse are still in the office. I’ll be back, okay?” Pam exited the car and shut the door, running back into the building. Jim leaned against the passenger's seat, exhausted and still nervous out of his mind. Something hit the roof of their car. Jim screamed and looked at the windshield. Snow. he got out of the car and yelled, “Dwight! Stop it, please! I can’t take this anymore!” 

Dwight rolled his eyes. He reached for the Snowball of Glory, as he liked to call it. Much bigger than an ordinary snowball, and with the real packing snow. He smirked before we threw it. It flew. It hit Jim right in the face and he fell onto his back. Dwight couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out a psychotic cackle. “Merry Christmas idiot!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, cackling again. After a fit of maniacal cackles he looked down at Jim. He wasn’t moving. Pam rushed out of the building. “Aghh!!” She fake exclaimed and laughed, opening the driver’s side door. “Jim? Jim!” She noticed him on the other side of the car and ran, dropping her purse and keys. 

When Jim walked into the office two days later, Dwight rose from his chair and spread his arms. Jim froze for a moment, then realized Dwight wanted a hug. Dwight wrapped his arms around Jim. “Jim, I apologize for my actions. It was unacceptable behavior. So, I arranged something for you. Follow me.” Dwight walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He pulled out a snowball and turned to Jim. Jim looked afraid. “Not again, Dwight. Please.” “This isn’t for me, I thought I stated that. Here,” Dwight handed the snowball to Jim. “That is the Snowball of glory Two. Firmly packed, perfect for a good throw. Now, hit me. Your best shot.” Dwight said. Jim pitched it like a baseball. It hit Dwight in the chest, and Jim smiled. “You okay now?” Dwight asked. Jim walked over to Dwight and pulled him into a hug. “Yeah. thanks Dwight.” "You're welcome, Jim."


End file.
